


Twilight Essence: Squirtle x Samus Lovestory.

by AmritaShower



Category: Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmritaShower/pseuds/AmritaShower
Summary: Summary: Pls no shipping wars in the comments!!! Leave Squirmus shippers alone! But SquirIvy shippers don't interact! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: When a turtle cries and shakes 

Squirtle was sitting in the forest, sexily sleeping. He was woken up suddenly be a loud sound! Squirtle fell off a tree. It was Samus! She was kicking the trees qgain. “:/”. Said Squirtle. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” Screamed Squirtle. Samus spoke turtle so she knew what he was saying. “Exercising :|.” Squirtle started shaking. “BUT I WAS SLEEPIN.” Samus shrugged sexily. “This suit is too big.” Samus took off her suit and she was in her zero suit form!! Squirtle didn't care about shaking anymore because Samus had nice hair. He had a crush on Zero Suit Samus!

2 b continuud.


	2. Twilight Sprinkles: A Samus x Squirtle Lovestory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus x Charizard is NOT canon! Squirtlee is perfecy for her!!

Chapter 2: When a turtle

Squtle was hapy becuz Samus waspretty. "Wanna b my mastr?" H e asked her. "Ok" she replyed. Sqirtle was abot 2 ask 4 his turtle food when Ganofdorn stomped in to da forest. "SAMUS. Y R U w HERE. WE HEAD A DEAL." He was angry.. Sqirtle hid behin Samus big legs. "Fuck you." Samus pickd up squirtle and walkd away. Sqyuetle ate baby food. Samus fliped her hair back. "I owe Ganodrmf some moneys..." Squirte cried. "What can we dol.??" Samus started cryinng to... Squirt;e beinh sahd meade her emosionall. "we... we." Squirle understood her pefectly..."

To be continued. 2`21221ed2dwdqd


	3. Chapter 3: The fall of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondick dies OOPS PSPOILERS!!!!!

NO, SUIETLE X GANONRFDF ISN'T GONA HAPPE. OKAY!

SamUs Gav anorn al of the turtke foodto re pay gan0n. Ganodnrf 8 it al cuz he was actully a scale. he waz a turtle. hE went hom to reckored a utube video. "The Problem with Samus." a few weks passed. Smaus and Squit;e wathced the video frome insid teh treehouwrse. SAMUS lookd at sqiuele. she got herrr camuhruh. Squitle crosed he ARMs. "Teh Problum wi Ganonturtle." This continuuud unti a month passet.   
2 buh conteeeniud.


End file.
